


Revenge of Two Killers

by WereBunny87



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Two killers and a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Red and Hannibal have been long friends. When Red comes to the cannibal with talk of a treasure.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/ Harry Potter/ Raymond Reddington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	Revenge of Two Killers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend...and it was supposed to be done by Valentines but OMG these two would cooperate....they just wanted to run off with Harry ans I'm like but why? Lemme finish first? Anyways, I might add later or I might not, I dont know. I wanna finish my other works first...especially with what is going on with the Covid-19. Be safe you guys...please! I love you all! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Ps. Harry is in his early 20s.

Hannibal, eyes gleaming crimson as he surveyed his newest...prey, didn't flinch when another person sat at his side. He would recognize the scent of this person if he were blind. Internally he scoffed. This man only ever appeared before him when he had a need.

"To what do I owe this rather dubious pleasure?" He remarked, tapping a gentle melody with his fingers on his thigh. His eyes never left the man he had been following rather closely. A pedophile with a wicked habit of picking up the wandering teens that flowed into the park for some fresh air. One of his patients had talked of how her daughter had been worried for a friend from school. A friend who had gone into a room with this man and come back out jittery and limping. 

The man beside him noted his target with a snort.  
"I apologise for intruding on your meal, but I have a need of your assistance on a rather delicate matter." The deep tones of his companion hinted at a secret humour that only they shared. 

Hannibal, for his part, merely hummed for his friend to continue. 

"I found a treasure. A treasure I never thought I would ever find."

"It sounds like you should find a banker, Raymond. I am , of course, not one." 

The now named Raymond, procured a picture from his breast pocket and placed it on the bench space between them. He waited as the long supple fingers of his companion traced along the features of the young man in the photo. Those sharp eyes bored into his own and he smirked at the understanding there.

"Well now, this changes things. How can I help you, Red." Purred the cannibal, eyes returning to his prey with disinterest. It was obvious his mind was on the puzzle that was Red's photo.

The fellow killer picked up the picture and his gaze turned fond for a brief moment before a cold look graced the man's features.

"This young man is named Harry Potter-Black. I came across him on my travels in England. I should say, I came across him as he was fleeing from his captors. Apparently, his people have no problem abusing someone they once considered Saviour. Hannibal they have had him prisoner since he was seventeen. They bound him and stripped him of everything aside from his name. He had so many bruises, scars, and so much internal bleeding that even with his own medicines , it took him a month to heal. When he finally capitulated and told me the names of who held him, he also let me know I could do what I wanted in retaliation. " Red paused and joined Hannibal in watching Hannibal's prey. They were silent for a while, but Red was honestly ok with this. Of all of his contacts, the doctor was the only one who he felt at peace around. 

Eventually, Hannibal stood as his prey began following a happily smiling teen girl. Without turning the man hummed a small tune and nonchalantly put his hands in his pocket, appearing every bit the put upon man needing time in the sun.

"I'll contact you in a few days, Red. This treasure of yours sounds most intriguing, and I would love to have you both over for dinner." A sharp smile tugged at Red's mouth as he stood as well. 

"Happy hunting, friend. Try some moscato with your dish later? It seems as if you will need the sweeter taste to wash down the bitter after taste your meal may leave." Quipped the younger male and Hannibal dipped his head in a small bow before going on his way.

This Harry child was a new puzzle and every predatory instinct within him screamed. He wanted this child as well...and he would see if he was worthy of his attentions. It wasnt just anyone that made Red react in a protective manner. 

OoOoO

Harry blinked as Red walked into the lavish house they both resided. The killer crossed the length of the room, stopping before him at the couch before placing his fedora on the young man's head with a small smirk.

"Honey, I'm home." He teased, relishing in the snort of his new charge, before those bright emeralds rolled upward in exasperation.

"Did you destroy anything while away?" 

"Me? Harry, I'm beginning to think you dont trust me on my own."

"Hmmm. That would be because I'm pretty sure you're never up to anything good while out there." Was the dry answer which made Red's lips twitch in amusement. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind the young wizard's ear. He did wonder how Hannibal would handle honest magic users being a part of his hunting games, but he had no doubt that Harry had gained another very deadly protector.  
With a small sigh, the criminal mastermind turned and made his way towards the nearby kitchen, knowing that Harry would be close behind him, as he often did whenever he was home.

"I was catching up with an old friend. He invited us to dinner. His cuisine is to die for." That sharp smile that made Harry feel flustered, played across his guardian's face, hinting at some private joke. He was sure he would understand eventually. Unlike a lot of the people that appeared to gravitate around Raymond, Harry was not one the man played mind or words games with. 

"I have nothing to wear that would be to your friend's taste." The wizard replied with a grimace, self consciously tugging at his hair and upsetting the fedora.

"Harry, his only concern is that you remain polite. He detests rudeness." Green eyes , lighter in shade that the vibrant emeralds that his younger companion sported, glanced at their cupboards trying to spot ingredients to make a meal to tide them over for the night. He had a hunch that Hannibal would probably request them for dinner tomorrow. 

A snort from behind had him eyeing his new roommate with a fond look.

"Sounds like you, to be honest."

"Ah but I won't eat you for being rude, Mr. Hannibal will."

Stunned, Harry gawked at his benefactor for a few good minutes before sighing and sitting at the nearby bar stool while Red helped himself to whatever he could find. It wasnt often that the criminal chose to cook, but Harry enjoyed watching when he did for the last four months of their being acquaintances.

"Does your friend care that I'm a wizard?"

"The subject was only briefly touched on. I'm sure he will have questions , but I highly doubt he will be bothered by it. He likes learning new things."

They were silent as Red put together a rather simple meal of pancakes for dinner and Harry smiled softly. He often wondered if the man was lonely when he did things like this. Domestic things that he only seemed to do for Harry. Yeah he doted on his team, but never like this. He watched attentively, endlessly fascinated by the grace of the other man. When the meal was prepared and laid before him, Harry quietly thanked him and dug in. Moments like this made him supremely grateful that Red and his people had found him in England. They ate in a comfortable silence.

"He will make sure those people who hurt you, are no longer a concern." The seriousness in the criminal businessman's voice made Harry pause mid bite. He and Red rarely touched on his years in captivity. Betrayed by his so called friends and the ministry. His attention was once more captured by the charming killer when the man sat back in his chair. "One time, when I was visiting one of the northern states, there was a man who was hunting little girls. He would catch them, tag them, release them into the forest of his lands, and then literally hunt them. I had heard of his deeds and wished to confront and stop him. Hannibal got to him first. He doesn't like children being harmed. If Hannibal takes an interest in your welfare, rest assured he will protect you."

Stunned once more into silence, Harry gave a slight nod. He was still new to this. To someone actually caring about how he was treated. And while he was older now than when he was first captured, he understood that the age he was now might not matter to either killer. He finished off his pancakes and sat back.

"Well, I still have nothing presentable to wear." He remarked and shifted at the gleam that entered light green eyes. Eyes that reminded Harry of the dragons he had seen in fourth year. Red was up to something.

"Wear your sleeveless shirt. The black one. It brings out the stark beauty of your eyes, child." 

Harry blanched, but swallowed and gave a nod. He knew why his benefactor wanted him to wear the sleeveless one. It showed off the scars on his back and some of the cuts on his arms. The slashing marks that came from when wands were dragged down his flesh. He stood rather abruptly and rubbed at his arms like he was fighting off the cold darkness of those cells, memories always so close to the surface. He was immeasurably grateful for all Red had done. Inexplicably comfortable in the other man's presence. He trusted him, if he said that exposing these scars would be beneficial. But it was still a lot, and he could feel his panic crawling up his spine. He tried to remember to breathe as he moved from the table to pace the floor. When that didnt work he fled the kitchen and raced up the stairs to the room he had been gifted. He barrelled into the closet and slammed the door even as he hunkered down into the very back. As the darkness surrounded him, he hummed a random tune that Luna had once taught him and rocked as he tried to calm himself. He didnt know how long he remained there in his closet, but he became aware of a gentle knocking on his door and he unfolded his limbs so he could crawl closer to the door of his walk-in closet.  
He tapped at the door, to let the person on the other side know he was listening but not able to speak yet. 

"I know this is a big step, Harry. I am sorry that an episode was triggered." Came the soothing bass of the criminal mastermind that had rescued him.

Swallowing and taking another deep breath, Harry tapped again to show he didn't blame the older man. He understood and he agreed, even if it was making him anxious. Even if he had trouble fighting off the demons that haunted him. Even if he was still attempting to lay low to escape the Aurors that still searched for him. His magic had been bound at one point during his captivity, but because of the size of his core, the enchantment had worn off by the end of his second year there. But in that time he had been experimented on, tortured, raped, beaten, spat on. All by people he had saved from Voldemort. People he had considered friends. The only saving grace had been Hermione...who tried until her last breath, to fight for Harry. Neville and Luna who had been locked in Azkaban as punishment for standing up to defend him. The Weasleys, minus Ginny (who was heartbroken that he would never return her feelings) and Ron (who was always a jealous sort and allowed his feelings to sour towards Harry) had been confined to the Burrow and he never heard from them again.  
He still had no idea if they were alive or if their magic had been sealed as well. 

With herculean effort, he pulled his mind away from his sorrow. He reached out ans pushed open the door a little, allowing Raymond Reddington, the man who became his saviour, to see his countenance. His green eyes were worried as he checked Harry over. 

"Its necessary."

"I know."

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him."

A small smile lit the younger male's face as Harry finally stood, keeping his body slightly behind the door, not ready for the contact he knew Red wanted to have. 

"I trust you." The slight widening of Red's eyes was the only indication that Harry had said something that the older man didn't hear often.

"There is this lovely lady I know who would kill to have your hair. Incidentally, she used to scalp the people who double crossed her. Beautiful woman. She is in town and will be available whilst I go and procure a small entree for our meal with Hannibal. Her number is by the cordless downstairs." 

Harry scoffed but waved him off, knowing that emotional moments made the killer uncomfortable.

"Don't cause too much mayhem out there."

"Why Harry, I'm a complete angel." Was the smart reply as the older man turned to leave the room, and if the answering laughter caused a small warm smile to grace Red's features, well, no one was around to see.

OoOoO

Red gently pressed his hands to Harry's so as to quell the nervous fidgeting. The poor child was wrecking havoc on the shirt, making him appear a tad ruffled. Too bad the child couldn't use his magic to tidy up anymore. They had discovered early on that because his magic had been forced into bonds for so long, it now was so built up if he used even a simple charm, he ended up exploding something because of the accidental excess energy used. So if he wanted immaculate clothes, the use of his magic to straighten said attire, would result in him likely being without. Red froze as he pondered that thought and gave the lad another , more considering look. Well, that was an idea.  
Vowing to think more on this new mental development, he gave the young wizard a smirk.

"Hannibal won't eat you child. No need to try and make yourself less appealing." He teased, grateful when Harry rolled his eyes heaven ward. His nervous shifting ended, however , so Red considered it a win. He knocked on the door and brushed at invisible dust on his shoulder even as the door opened, revealing the lean form of Hannibal Lecter.

Red heard as Harry sucked in a breath and inwardly chuckled. Hannibal definitely cut an impressive figure, was devilishly handsome, and those red wine eyes were captivating. There were many a day he entertained the thought of what being with the slightly older male in a carnal way would be like, before remembering that Hannibal was very particular about his partners. If there was no connection, the cannibal merely saw you as a bother or a meal. 

That molten gaze zeroed in on the young wizard and Red felt smug at their slight narrowing when spotting the magical burn scars all up his friend's arms. Part one of his plan had already been completed. Even if Hannibal didn't want to take Harry in as a Protected Person, the people who hurt him would be punished severely. And Hannibal had more contacts than even he.

"Please, come in, Raymond and Guest."

Red snorted at the slight against him failing to introduce his companion and took off his fedora as he bowed slightly to Hannibal in apology.

"Hannibal Lecter this is Harry Potter-Black. Harry, dear, this is my friend Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

The Doctor's sharp eyes crinkled at the edges as he gave a charming smile, oddly enough making Harry less tense. Recognizing another predator, but one that held no current interest in himself, was obviously liberating.

"Thank you for inviting me, Doctor. When Red told me he was friendly with someone who actually could tolerate his presence for more than five minutes without cursing him, I was rather suspect."

Red mock pouted while a wolf like grin stole across the cannibal's lips.

"Normally I make it to ten minutes before I ask him to leave, young Harry." The playful banter eased even more of the tension in the wizard's shoulders and Red felt himself inwardly breathe a sigh in relief. New people caused Harry's anxiety to spike. Thankfully it seemed that Hannibal and Harry might actually get along.

Harry snorted and glanced at his benefactor with a sly smile as they moved inside the abode.

"Ten? You must have the patience of a saint, Doctor."

"You have no idea. And please, call me Hannibal." The Doctor led them through the house , passing by warm cream walls decorated with a mixture of medival and modern artwork. Once they entered the kitchen, Harry could tell that the man loved being within it. The walls were a burgundy, the counters a polished black marble. A sizable spice rack took up one wall, while the deep brown cabinets kept to the overall theme of the room. Directly to their left and beyond the counters, was a sun room, which let light inside the kitchen. 

"This looks brilliant, sir!" Remarked Harry, feeling suddenly as if he understood how Dobby felt going from the kitchen at Malfoy Manor to the opulence of Hogwarts. Thinking of Dobby made his heart ache briefly and his look of wonder dimmed slightly. He reached up to rub the spot that ached at the reminder that his exuberant friend was dead. 

"I have rather picky tastes. When I first bought the house, this room was the most tacky shade of blue i had ever seen. This set up is much more open." Hannibal's tenor voice broke through the beginnings of Harry's mental fugue and Red once more felt gratitude towards his fellow predator.

"I think I like it better like this. My Aunt Petunia would have killed to to have a kitchen like this." The bitter edge of his voice and the way he cradled his left arm didnt escape the ever keen gaze of the cannibal. 

"Raymond left me with the impression that you had no one else, naughty naughty." 

Harry tensed and he made sure that his attention was anywhere else. He kept his hand clenched around his elbow in a bid to stop himself from rubbing at the gnarled bit of flesh at his hip and thighs when his aunt woke him up by pouring scalding kettle water on his lower half. Luckily part of the blanket that had been over him had prevented more burned flesh, however those parts hadn't been. Harry looked at the Doctor and winced when those knowing carillion eyes took note of every visible scar.

"He also said some interesting things about your people. I believe he was dancing around the subject of you being a wizard am I correct?"

Harry started and clenched his fists to stave off the habitual panic that had been ingrained in him since he was eleven and discovered that magic was real. He gave a stiff nod even as he sat in the seat that Hannibal absently motioned to. Red, as per usual as of late , stood slightly behind him. Protective but not interfering with the questioning.

"Yes which would make you The Harry Potter. The one who saved only to be betrayed." Now Red sat up in interest. Had Hannibal been holding out on him? "I have heard whispers of you, Mr. Potter-Black. My cousin tells me often that he wishes he could have sold you a different wand. Or helped you escape before you'd been carted off. Anything to pay the debt."

Harry sputtered and straightened.  
"O-Olivander is your cousin??" He exclaimed in shock.

Hannibal chuckled slowly, a devilish smile playing at his lips. He began setting out their food and finally Red sat beside his roommate.

"Olivander and I are distant cousins on my mothers side. She was a squib, cast off because she held no magic. But Garrick and I kept in contact. He has remained my only source of the other side as it were." There was a pause as they divided the food on their individual plates. Harry was distracted enough by these new revelations that he neglected to notice Reddington placing more asparagus and slices of choice veal out onto his dish. Hannibal, who missed nothing, found it rather humorous. The eternal bachelor seemed to have found someone other than himself to look after. 

"According to my cousin, your life has been one tragedy after another. Death and suspense. Practically a walking novel. Tell me why I should care."

Emerald eyes flared in anger even as Red rolled his eyes in exasperation. The wizard stood suddenly, palms itching with the need to press his magic outward in his ire, but unwilling to be rude to Red's friend. Instead he clenched and unclenched his fists, took a breath and then returned to his seat. He resumed eating, missing the slight pleased narrowing of Hannibal's eyes. 

"Tell me why you want my help, Raymond. As far as I'm aware, the Ministry has no need for a has-been wizard with no wand and barely any control over his wild magic."

"His wand was snapped. His magic bound. Experiments were carried out, including seeing how many times he could be brought to death before cracking. He is a fighter, Hannibal. And he deserved better than-"

"That isn't the right answer, Raymond."

Red looked to Harry with some regret before he reached out and devested the shirt his charge wore, baring the scars on his body to the predatory gaze of his friend. Harry glared, knowing it was needed but detesting this method. But Hannibal was rising and rounding the table to stand at Harry's side. With a Doctor's curiosity, he traced the numbers and letters littering the young man's torso.

"Freak. Muggle Whore. Interesting." The playful light was gone from the cannibals gaze. In its place was something that Harry couldn't quite describe. 

"His only living relatives sold him out after the war, Hannibal. They had him chained to a wall when my people found him. He was naked, spread eagle. I looked through some of the papers they had kept on what they had done to him and a notation had been made that since he had been so 'receptive' to his muggle care takers, he would be a perfect candidate for the Breeder Program, and all that implies." Red stated with a business like air, though his own light green orbs blazed.

At this admission those gentle hands pulled back and the doctor moved back to his seat. He eyed the scars before motioning for Red to give the boy his shirt.

"Do you carry the gene, Harry?" Inquired Lecter as the wizard shifted into his shirt. He recieved a rather shy nod before the boy returned to his food. The doctor's aristocratic features twisted into a moue of distaste before he too began to eat.

They were silent for quite a while, each lost in their own thoughts. When each were finished, Hannibal stood once more and moved to Harry's side. The wizard stiffened, warily eyeing the taller male. He was surprised when those gentle hands once more touched him, carding through his hair. It was so at odds with the storm brewing in the normally distant facade that even Red paused.

"My mother once told me, that her father had carried the gene. She said that because males being with other males was so frowned upon, her father married a mutual friend of his partner. They were able to glamour my grandfather while making it look as if the mutual female friend was the one pregnant. Soon after my mother's birth, they were found out and because my mother was a squib, the female friend promised to take her and hide her, to tell her the truth. To show her love and the world. The friends agreed they would meet every year so that she didnt grow up without knowing who her fathers were. When my mother was 5, the Ministry found out about her birth, her squib status, and my grandfathers being the actual parents. They were hunted down, stripped of their magic, and thrown into a muggle ward where they were tortured until they died." Harry's eyes widened in horror. The older male appeared lost in thought for a moment before they regained focus with an intensity that the young wizard was sure he had only seen on a Dark Creature before. "You remind me of my mother. Fierce. Loyal. Loving. Scarred by the past that haunted her until the day she died. I will help you, young Harry. I find your presence a pleasing one." 

Red appeared to become less tense when he heard this, and Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Yet again, he found someone who believed him. He was sure he had to be dreaming, another hallucination from inside his cell. He scratched at his arms to be sure and was startled when his wrists were gripped in a gentle but firm grip. 

"None of that child. You aren't in your prison. You are free, and the people who harmed you will see why that was a poor idea." Hannibal vowed, his voice a caress on Harry's ear. Inexplicably, Harry relaxed, eyes closing as he took a calming breath, scenting the meal and something distinctly Hannibal. Death and spices. Red joined them and placed his deft hands on Harry's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze to show his solidarity with Hannibal's statement.

"So what now?" Harry ventured, hating that his voice was so hoarse but genuinely curious how two muggles (regardless of how connected they were) were going to bring about the demise of the entire Ministry AND his relatives. 

As if the doctor could hear his thoughts, the cannibal gave Harry a rather predatory grin, making the wizard shiver. The older male straightened and moved away to clear the dishes from the table, ever the good host. He pinned Red with a Look and the younger of the two elder gentlemen chuckled before guiding his charge away from the table and into the living room.

"Harry, it suddenly occurs to me , that I have no earthly idea where your relatives live. I would LOVE to have a chat with them." Red remarked , earning a snort from his companion and inadvertently drawing the gaze of their host who watched the ease with which the two bantered. Harry smiled slyly and rolled his eyes, forgetting where they were momentarily as he and Red fell into their normal routine.

"Sure, Red. A right lovely little chat with tea and scones. You'll talk about their lovely house and how tacky the wallpaper is but how exquisite their garden and how immaculate their home is. It'll be a party when they tell you their housekeeper went missing like...5 years ago." Was the sarcastic response, and though there was a slight bitter edge to his voice, you could tell the thought amused the young man. 

Red , of course, slapped a dramatic hand to his chest in mock hurt, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Why Harry, I'm hurt that you think I couldn't carry on a decent conversation with someone about their domestic affairs."

"You can't, old man." 

"Hannibal! You hear this? Harry says I can't hold a decent conversation about domestic issues."

"That's because you can't, Raymond."

"Ha! See? And he has known you longer than me, Red. What does that tell you?"

Red gave a mock pout and took off his fedora to place it over his heart.

"You wound me. Traitors the both of you."

At this, Harry laughed. It was raspy from disuse, but it was real and it lit up his face. And if both predators felt the insane urge to hide Harry from the rest of the world and lay waste to anyone who harmed him in the past or in the future, well...that was something they would only impart to each other.

OoOoO

Harry blinked. Blinked again. Then sighed before giving a small smile and placing the open package on the kitchen table. He pulled out the container of stew with a soft look in his gaze. Every since that dinner a couple months ago, Hannibal had been sending him meals via Owl (one of Olivander's come to find out) and instructing Harry on how to enjoy it best. He had a sneaking suspicion that the meat inside wasn't actually animal in nature, but he ate it, wishing that the doctor would visit. He shook his head and placed it in the fridge for later, having just snacked on some granola and some water after his workout in the upstairs gym. 

The owl called out to him and he reached out to pet the beautiful bird before penning a quick thank you and safe travel wishes before handing it off. 

"Thank you, Mischa. You're a brilliant bird, worthy of the name given you. Safe travels." He whispered to the bird of prey and chuckled when the owl fluffed up her feathers in pride. He waved when she took off through the open window , then turned and went back up the stairs for a much needed shower.

When he was finished , he traveled back down the stairs, rubbing at his hair in his towel. He was brought out of his absent minded decent when he smelled the light cologne that Red wore. Excitedly he tore down the rest of the stairs and followed his nose to the kitchen where the scents mingled with that of stew. There, standing at the stove stiring the meal Hannibal had sent in a silver sauce pan, was Red.

"Red! How was your trip to Italy?" Harry exclaimed, dropping his towel about his shoulders. More than ever he wished he could use his powers without blowing things up but until they found a strong enough focus stone, he was doomed to the muggle life (Olivander had informed them that wands would no longer work for Harry). Oddly enough , he was ok with that. Bringing his attention back to the man at the stove, he noticed the usually impeccably dressed criminal was attired in a simple shirt and silk pyjama bottoms. It pulled Harry up short and he stared in shock at the man's ass. Dude had an ass! Distracted, he never noticed the smug smirk on his benefactor's face and only cast himself out of his sudden day dreaming (what would squeezing those plump cheeks feel like?) when the click of the stove top being turned off sounded through the kitchen.

"Harry, when I say the trip was to die for, would you believe me?" The man quipped, pouring some of the stew into a bowl and setting it at the little island. Harry gave the man a deadpan look but sat at the barstool.

"Did you kill someone?"

"Alas, no. Not physically anyways. Enough of the dreary talk, I bring gifts, dear." Was the response, mischievous humour lighting in those sea green eyes.

Harry eyed the man suspiciously but otherwise sighed and dug into the stew, moaning at the explosion of flavours that burst to life on his tongue. He missed the spark of heat in his companions gaze, the slight tensing of the taller male's body. He was too busy relishing in the food he had been gifted. He didn't break out of his euphoria until Red set a small gift on the table, a box about the size of his fist, with wrapping paper the colour of a midnight sky and silver moons printed on its surface.

"What's this then?" The young wizard asked after he had swallowed his mouthful of stew.

"That, my dear, is not how gifts work. I can't just tell you what's inside and ruin the surprise."

"A simple , 'Open it and see, Harry,' would have been fine, old man."

"Where is the fun in that?" Red teased and pointed to the box again.

With a huff, the younger male dragged the box closer and tore at the paper surrounding it. He both loved and hated getting gifts from these powerful men that had inserted themselves in his life. Loved because he felt cherished and protected. Hated because he felt unworthy.

As he peeled back the package cover he gasped, spotting the bracelet inside. Silver chains linked together. There were three charms on it, and Harry gently ran his fingers over each one. A theatre mask sat on one side, a fedora on the other, and in the centre lay a wolf pup. He smiled softly and looked up at the criminal with gratitude. Much like Hannibal, as of late, Red had been spoiling him with trinkets. Each one meant something to Harry even though he scolded the elder men for giving him so much when he could do nothing in return.

Red smirked and tapped the fedora, causing a wash of magic to trickle over Harry.

"I had Master Olivander help me craft this, Harry. He sent me to a fellow crafter situated in Italy who was able to find a way for you to better focus your magic using the trinkets on this bracelet as an anchor. Try it out." The glee in the man's rumbling bass made Harry shiver but he complied and slipped the jewelry on.

It was as if his core righted itself and he no longer felt as if his magic would burst from his skin. The feeling of calm, a soft humming from his magic instead of it's normal feral growling, so saturated him that he collapsed forward against the counter with a relieved sob. He hadn't realized just how much strain he had been trying to stand under, until it was partially taken from his shoulders. 

Immediately, his benefactor rounded the island and drew Harry up into a firm embrace. Harry couldn't help the ecstatic tears that trailed down his cheeks. Couldn't help the grateful sobs that burst out of his mouth. These men, who he had only known for such a small amount of time , had shown him more consideration and care than anyone before in his life, save Sirius. 

"T-thank you, Red." He finally managed and blushed when he felt a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead. Shyly, the younger male pressed a gentle kiss to the man's lips in turn, before whimpering in surprised need. He pulled away sharply, dazedly touching his lips before turning many shades of crimson and fleeing the room.

Red, for his part, felt a primal need to claim, but stifled the impulse, knowing Harry wasn't ready for that yet. Oh but his eyes did glow with an intense light. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of his favourite cannibal.  
He was answered on the first ring.

"Guess what our little wizard bestowed on me as thanks for the bracelet?"

"Raymond. I can't imagine."

"A kiss." He taunted good naturally, smirking when he heard the creaking of the phone indicating the Doctor's ire. He couldn't resist annoying the man. Fully expecting a rather frosty exchange Red was surprised when there was merely a shifting of the phone and a gentle scrape of cutlery in the background.

"I suppose it worked as it should have then?" The mild tone did nothing to assuage Red's sudden unease. Oh but he forgot how easy it was to garner the doctor's ire. He guessed that retaliation was likely to happen in the near future. He probably wouldn't find it so amusing. Damn.

"Yes, Hannibal. Worked like a charm, if you'll excuse the pun. The way his eyes lit up. We really must thank your cousin. I haven't seen him so alive."

There was a soft snort on the other end. Raymond could imagine the slight tilt to his friend's lips and the small crinkle of red eyes that betrayed the older Male's entertainment.

"Olivander likely already knows. He is rather special that way. I will be in town come March. I have one more task to complete before I am willing to come before Harry again." Thus informed, the cannibal hung up the phone, leaving Red listening to dead space.

"Goodbye to you as well, you old grump." 

OoOoO

Months later saw Hannibal and Harry traversing the nearby town. Harry hadn't really had a chance to explore before the bracelet, and Hannibal had found that most unfortunate. Thus, the suggested walk, and Hannibal listening intently to the young wizard prattle on about the new spell he was able to practice thanks to the charms.  
Eventually, they found themselves at a rather elegant restaurant and the doctor smirked before offering his hand to the slighter male.

"Would you do me the honour of settling down for a small luncheon, my dear?" The smooth tenor washed over Harry who smiled brightly, even through his blush, at the normally reserved older male. 

"Yes , please." He replied, placing his hand in the outstretched appendage of his companion.

Hannibal's small smirk turned positively sinister as they continued into the eating establishment, unseen by the wizard at his side who had immediately turned his attention to the building.

"I've never been out to eat before, Hannibal. Is this a fancy place?" The innocent question by the smaller male made Hannibal feel as if killing the relatives the first time around definitely wasnt enough. Ah if only he had a Time Turner. But alas. He would have to make due with punishing those who ever hurt Harry. 

"Nothing too fancy, Harry. I'm sure you'll love the cuisine." He stated simply in reply, red eyes narrowed in amusement. 

They entered and were showed a seat. While they waited for the waiter to return to their table, the two poured over their menus and made small talk. Apparently, Red had been gone for a few days now, calling nearly every night but taking care of whatever business that had him away. Something about a Wayward business associate that thought they could One Up Red.  
Hannibal felt he had an idea about where Red went but kept quiet about it. The idiot would tell their little friend over time.

They made their orders and set back to wait. As they were waiting, they were interrupted (Harry had been regaling about the new vegetarian diet he was thinking of starting, because he couldn't rightly consume an animal since his owl had tried so hard to defend him) when Hannibal's phone rang loudly. Spying the caller's name, the doctor suppressed a smirk before holding up a gentle hand to stop Harry's story.

"Forgive my rudeness, Harry, but Raymond is calling. I would like to inform him where we are in case he is back in town."

Harry gifted him a bright smile and nodded, content to wait for their food whilst Hannibal talked to their friend.

"Hello, Raymond."

"Hannibal! My friend, so good to hear from you!" 

"Indeed. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of receiving your call when you typically visit your annoying self upon Harry's person?"

At this Harry stuck out his tongue at the older male , earning him a small smile. Before he could continue the conversation, the waiter arrived with their food and they began to tuck in.

"Well, as it so happens, I have news that would interest you. Do you recall talk of a wizard named Fudge? Odious man, I tell you. If he wasn't a simpering mess over making my acquaintance, his palms were hideously sweaty." Hannibal made no noise, knowing that he wouldn't get a word in edgewise. He simply continued his meal, allowing his verbose friend to forge ahead in his monologue. "Anyways, it appears that he and his ilk spread about that our dear little wizard was a powerhouse freak of nature -and yes they used that verbiage to describe our friend- and should be used by the Ministry before he could turn against the ministry. "

Here Hannibal paused in his eating and gazed at his companion who was happily trying the new foods on his plate. His focus was inward, shifting through all of the meals he had yet to create. Someone had just made it to his dinner list.

"How interesting."

"I know that tone. I'll invite him over. I'm sure that Harry can be entertained elsewhere. No need to upset him with horrible memories when he has made such progress due to our tender care." Came the snort from the other side. "Speaking of our darling, where is he? Is he alright? You haven't eaten him have you?"

Here the shark-like grin appeared on Hannibal's face and he stared Harry dead in the eye as he went about his explanation. Harry, for his part, smiled in an oblivious manner before taking another bite of food.

"Oh he is doing very well. We went travelling outside for a bit."

"I'm sure he was getting rather antsy cooped up now that his magic is under control. Where is he now?"

"Why, Raymond, I thought it would be rather nice to take Harry on a date to show him how special he is to me. Don't you agree that was a wonderful idea?" Sputtering from the other side of the phone made the blush appearing on Harry's face all the more delicious. While he was indeed teasing his friend he was also absolutely serious. "I'll see you with our guest when you return, Raymond. Ta!"

He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket before smiling kindly at Harry. He gripped at the child's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You don't mind that I called this a date?"

Mutely, Harry shook his head, his face turning an even deeper shade of crimson. Hannibal gave a short nod and then hummed as he continued eating, thoughts of the guest they soon would have echoing in his mind. He would have to make sure that everything was perfect. He was sure Red would speed up the trip home so to be closer to Harry and speed up this final menace.  
As they continued their meals, talking about everything and anything, Hannibal knew one thing. He and Red would fight to make sure that the content look in their little wizard's eyes never faded.


End file.
